Secretly Loving Her
by PurpleGlow-Sticks
Summary: RE-WRITTEN AND RE-POSTED ; PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE. Full summary inside. Rated M for sexual scenes and language. Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

**Secretly Loving Her**

**Author:** PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skins. If I did; my life would be complete ^_^

**Summary: **Emily and Naomi have been best friends since middle school. They did everything together; talked about everything and gave each other advice. They were practically joined at the hip. Emily's gay, Naomi's straight, but she doesn't care about who her best friend likes. Naomi stands by Emily when she needs it the most; unlike her homophobic family. They were each other's life line; their shield from anything bad. But all of that changed when someone dropped a bomb shell.. Leaving one of them shocked, the other heartbroken and both of them scared.

**AN:** Right, so I've decided to re-write this story and re-post the chapters. The storyline hasn't changed and if you don't really want to read all of this again, then just skip to chapter 5. The way I've done this is I've made it all in first person, with several characters POV's and I've also combined the older chapters to make them slightly longer:  
Old chapter 1 and 2 = now chapter 1  
Old chapter 3 and 4 = now chapter 2  
Old chapter 5 and 6 = now chapter 3  
Old chapter 7 and 8 = now chapter 4  
And then the new chapter is chapter 5 (:

**Chapter One**

"_Love is like a merry-go round. You can't get off until it stops. But, what if it doesn't stop? What if it keeps going round and round and round? Love is like that; it looks fun, exciting. But sometimes you find that it makes you sick. Sometimes, it breaks down and you can't get off. Love is like a merry-go-round, and I shouldn't get on it, but I can't help myself.. I just can't."_

EMILY'S POV

I sat in complete silence, my chocolate brown eyes staring right at the wide screen TV that was a few meters before me, but I wasn't actually watching what was going on the screen, I was too busy getting lost in my thoughts to actually pay any attention to it. It was a chick flick, one with the sappy, lovey dovey ending where everyone lives happily ever after. It made me want to gag, to be completely honest. My gaze slowly travelled up from the screen slightly to three green numbers and I sighed deeply after reading them. 5:01pm. My eyes slid closed and I exhaled softly. 30 more minutes of this hell before she was here, I could take that. Just half an hour.

I reopened my eyes and glanced around the room, another me sat on the other side of the couch, her own brown eyes glued to the TV screen and her face full of excitement and worry, though I don't know why, she's seen this movie countless times. I rolled my eyes at my twin sister and sighed deeply as I glanced back up at the clock on the DVD player. 5:03pm. I have to hold in a groan of annoyance and mentally damned the clock to hell for being so slow.

I decided, seeing as I had a bloody life time until she got here, I closed my brown eyes and let out another soft sigh. My head fell slowly back onto the couch and I soon drifted off into a soft sleep, which felt like I'd only just fell into when I felt hands on my shoulders and someone yelling at me. "Emily you fucking cow, wake up!" The voice shouted, that sounded very much like mine only not as low and husky.

I let out a loud groan before I felt a sharp pain on my bare thigh and I jumped up with a cry. "Fuck!" My eyes scanned around the room to find Katie Fitch standing a few centimetres away from me with a frown on her face. "The fuck did you do that for?" I cried, all the while rubbing the now red hand print on my white thigh.

"You wouldn't wake up, and Naomi's at the door." She said in a bitchy tone that made me want to just grab around her neck and strangle her to death. I glared at her before getting up off the couch and storming from the room. My bad mood, however, was quickly dissolved once I saw the flash of blonde hair leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Naomi!" I squealed, most likely sounding like a five year old on Christmas once seeing all of the presents that where under the tree. I ran up to her, jumping up into her strong arms and holding onto her tightly.

"Emily-Can't-Breathe-Let go!" The blonde in my arms croaked out and I instantly let go and fell back down onto my feet, a faint blush spreading across my cheeks and I smiled sheepishly up at the taller girl.

"Sorry," I apologised as she sucked in a deep breath before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a softer hug.

"Don't worry about it, Ems. I missed you too." She said with a soft chuckle before pulling back and smiling brightly down at me.

"You've no idea how horrible two weeks straight with Katie is," I started with a frown washing over my pale features as Naomi let yet another laugh fall past her rosy lips. "What?"

"Emily, you live with her! I'm sure two weeks wouldn't have made a difference." The blonde in front of me said in a matter-of-fact tone. I simply rolled my eyes at the girl and shooting her a glare.

"Yeah, well two weeks with her is enough to drive anyone mental, and she almost succeeded with me because I didn't have my charming best friend to save me from the horror that is Katie Fitch."

As I looked up at Naomi, she had a smirk playing across her rosy lips and I rolled my eyes once again at her. "You really think I'm charming?" Naomi asked me with a wink.

"Oh, get over yourself!" I said sighing heavily and taking her by the hand, pulling her up the stair case and into a hallway. I didn't stop until I came across the white door at the end of the hall that had a silver sign on the door that said 'Sexy'.

"So, pick up any attractive girls while I was away?" Naomi asked me as she plopped herself down onto my bed and leaded up against her hand. I sighed and sat myself down on the floor, my back leaning against my bed.

"No," I said sternly, a soft crease forming in my brow. "You know I-"

"Yeah yeah, I know.. Effy." Naomi practically sighed out as she rolled her eyes and turned over onto her back. I nodded once without a sound in reply. "You know, you should really tell her how you feel, I mean, you never know, right? She could even like you back."

I couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that left my lips as soon as Naomi had finished speaking. "I highly doubt that, Naomi Campbell." I said in a warning tone, she knew I hated talking about my feelings about Effy. Naomi frowned and leaned closer to me, her hot breath on my face, though my own seemed to have gotten caught in my throat.

"You'll never know, Miss Fitch, unless you _go for it_." She said, the last three words a little more stern then the rest. Once the blonde moved away from my face, I could breathe again and I frowned deeply. Naomi sat staring at me for my response and I shook my head before replying.

"I'll tell her when collage goes back,"

"Good."

"Maybe."

"Emily!" Naomi groaned, throwing her head back so her blue eyes where looking up t the ceiling, letting out a light laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clearly confused as to why on earth she was laughing in a situation like this.

"You." She answered, poking my small button nose as she said it, this made me frown all the more, I hated being called cute, it made me sound like a five year old.

"I am not!" I cried in a defensive tone, making Naomi laugh all the more harder.

"Are too!" Naomi yelled back with a laugh.

"I am not!"

"You so are!" Naomi laughed again, then squealed as I jumped up from the floor and onto the bed, pinning the taller girl's over her head with my hands, I smirked as she tried to get free from underneath me.

"Am. Not." I spat out, each word I got closer to her face.

Naomi bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold in a laugh. "Okay fine." She gave in and I beamed a bright smile of victory. "I'm only giving in because I love you and I don't want to argue with you!" The blonde protested.

I frowned softly as my victory was taken away from me and Naomi took the opportunity to flip us over so I ended up underneath the blonde girl. "I got you now!"

NAOMI'S POV

Every time Emily invited me over to stay the night, Katie would either piss off to her best buddy, Effy Stonem's house and won't return for several days, or Effy would come over here.

I hated it when Effy stayed over here, because the older twin would then kick me and Emily out of their room and we'd have to stay down stairs, not even in the guest room because it only had one bed, a double bed and Emily's mum would freak out if she ever found out, or actually found us sleeping in the same bed. Not that I really minded, I mean, we got the TV.. But then we would also have no privacy at all, and that's what really got to me.

Emily, on the other hand, loved it when ever Effy stayed over. Not only did she get to stare at her for hours on end, Effy also slept in her bed for however long she was at the Fitch's house for.

Emily pulled a few spare blankets down the stair case with a massive grin on her face that made her look like a complete idiot. I honestly didn't know whether it was because I was finally back from holiday, or if it was that Effy had smiled at her. I was hoping for the first guess.

Once we were all set up down stairs, Emily was laying on the spare mattress that Jenna had given us while I sat myself down on the couch, wrapping myself up in the blankets that I'd be using. We would have pulled out the bed that was in the couch and both of us just use that, but that'd be as pointless as using the guest bedroom.

I looked across the room to the grey duffle bag that sat in the corner, near the TV cabinet and a grin formed on my lips. Emily noticed and sent me a curious glance.

"What?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Care for an action movie? I thought I'd be nice and bring you something other than a chick flick." I said with a one shouldered shrug as Emily got to her feet.

"Oh my God, I love you!" She squealed and ran over to the duffle bag on the floor. Emily's hands dove in and started pulling some out. It made me laugh, Emily was so cute when she got excited, she was also very cute when she was angry, or.. Well to be honest, she was cute all the time. I smiled softly as she moved her hand around quickly, pulling out and throwing around the cases.

"Easy tiger," I said with a chuckle, though Emily didn't reply, she just continued to look through the bag until she found what she was looking for.

"Naomi, I've got three words for you; Die Hard 4." She said with a grin. I shook my head before letting it fall back and let out a laugh.

"Technically it's two words and a number.."

Emily just glared at me with a pout. I then threw her arms up as a peace offering. "Okay okay.. Put your movie on."

I grinned madly as Emily rose from the floor and skipped over to the DVD player. She pressed the ON button then ejected the crappy romance flick that was in the slot from before.. Emily then grabbed the remote and jumped down onto the lounge with me. My arm automatically lifted up for Emily to lean against me and as the smaller girl placed her head on my shoulder, I grabbed the black remote from the arm rest pressed play, and they began the hardcore action movie.

EFFY'S POV

"Truth or dare?" Katie asked me from across the room. I was seated on Emily's bed, the poor love sick twin that had been chasing after me for three years. I knew exactly how she felt about me, and I didn't feel anything for her, but I knew someone who did and I was going to something about it.. My way. I lifted my gaze up from the half empty bottle of vodka that sat between my thighs and smirked, my electric blue eyes boring into Katie's chocolate brown gaze. "Dare," I said with a challenging look.

"Right." The redhead replied with a somewhat blank look on her face, clearly out of ideas for me. We had been at this damn game since we kicked Emily and Naomi out of the room and opened the bottle of Vodka and lit up the spiffs that I had kindly brought over.

"Come on, Katie." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. "Not getting any younger here." My dark face was then graced with the one and only, 'Stonem Smirk'.

" I've got nothing, alright!" Katie answered with a sigh, her brown eyes looking down at the floor but looked up rather quickly as she heard laughing. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

I placed the clear bottle to her lips and took a mouthful of the burning liquid, my eyes never leaving Katie's. "You." I replied, smirking. I then screwed the lid back on the bottle and chucked it over the room to the older twin. "You're funny when you're pissed off."

"Fuck you, Stonem." Katie said with a playful grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurthor: **PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skins. If I did; my life would be complete ^_^

**Chapter Two**

**NAOMI'S POV**

"No! Don't do that! You'll get-" The loud sound of a gun was heard blasting from Emily Fitches TV screen as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, falling back against me as she sighed deeply. I honestly couldn't have held back the laugh even if I tried, she was too damn cute.

"Jesus Ems, you know what's going to happen.. No need to scream about it." I said, trying to sound like I was pissed off, but the grin that crept up on my pale face was a sure give away.

"I can see you grinning, Campbell." Emily said, pouting as she hit my arm playfully.

"Hey, no need, Fitch!" I threw back at the smaller girl that was still in my arms. Emily didn't respond. She knew she would have ended up laughing if she opened her mouth. It took a lot out of her to keep a straight face.

"Awwh. Poor Emsy is cranky." I cooed in a mocking tone, poking her in the ribs gently. Emily's face was still serious and she still didn't speak. I let out a sigh and looked Emily straight in the eyes, a wicked grin broke forth on my face and then Emily felt something wet against her cheek.

"Ew! Naomi, what the fuck?" I had licked the side of her face. I do it all the time when she wasn't looking, the reaction I got was funny as hell.

I let my head fall back against the couch as I laughed, as I looked back at Emily, her expression made the situation all the more funny and I laughed harder.

"Oh, you're a funny one, aren't you?" Emily asked, a little angry.

"Bloody oath I am!" I responded with a proud expression. Emily couldn't hold back the giggle. "See!" I cried, pointing at Emily. "I am hilarious!" I added with a grin.

"Uh-huh."

"I am!"

Emily nodded with a grin. "Totally."

It was my turn to be pissed. I glared at the redhead who sat next to me and she glared back, but hers was playful. "I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

"Nao-"

"No. Ten second from.. Now!"

I shifted on the couch so half of my body was facing away from my best friend, though as soon as I stopped moving she leant against me and I half smiled, though I didn't let her see that. I let out a sigh as I counted in my head up to ten.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

"Can you talk to me now?" Emily asked in her husky voice, a laugh covering it.

I held up a hand, telling her to stop talking, and two seconds later I put my hand down into my lap again. "I can talk to you now." I stated with a nod, turning back around. The redhead laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at her best friend. I simply smiled and pulled Emily back against my body and turned back to the movie.

Though, I was focusing on something much more interesting than people getting shot at on the TV screen.

* * *

**EFFY'S POV**

"Cook?"

"Maybe."

"JJ?"

"Oh God no, Effy!"

I laughed quietly at my best friend's outburst, it wasn't as if JJ was unattractive, he was cute and sweet.. Though defiantly not the type of person for these questions, I laid back down quietly on the mat that was on the floor between the two beds. "Freddie?"

"Already did."

"Oh, right.." I trailed off softly as I thought over all the boys that attended Roundview College that Katie might be interested in fucking, or had already done.

Katie propped herself up on her elbow and took another mouthful of her drink before placing it down onto the floor, her hand still on it. "I'm bored, c'mon." Katie said, letting out an over dramatic sigh. I nodded in agreement, this game was boring the shit out of me, and I lightly jumped to my feet, pulling the redhead with me, whom still had the half empty bottle of vodka tightly in her hand.

* * *

**NAOMI'S POV**

The movie had ended a little while ago, and with the credits still rolling against the black background, we were still in the same positions as before.

"You know, Emily. You should really tell her. I see the way you look at her; it's the same way my mum looks at Kieran. I said as Emily played with my hand, like she always did when she was a little nervous, and if she wasn't with me, or anywhere near me and someone was making her jittery, she'd start to either fiddle with her own fingers or bite her nails.

"No. It'll just make things worse with Katie, either way.. So no. I'll just put up with it." Emily said, dropping my hand and sitting up a little so she could see me better. "I don't mind just staring at her." She added with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood.

I simply rolled my eyes at her and sighed dramatically. "Why do you like her?" I asked. "I mean, she fucking screws boys like whore's on tequila!"

"Naomi!" Emily gasped, a frown forming on her pale face and I just laughed at her.

"It's true!"

"Yeah, okay fine.. But, I mean, have you looked at her? She's like a fucking angel! The way she walks, her hair and my God! Those electric blue eyes. I could stare into them all day and not have a problem with it."

"I would." I grumbled softly, looking away from Emily as she said it. To be honest, I didn't really like the idea of Emily looking at Effy like that, let alone look into her eyes all day. Emily was mine and – Woooah; where'd that come from Campbell?

"What?" Emily asked, a confused expression had washed over her pale features and her perfectly shaped eyebrow had shot up.

"Nothing," I said, trying quickly to think of something else to say when..

"Speak of the devil." Emily said, and I could literally hear the lovey dovey sigh in Emily's voice, and I didn't have to turn around to see who it was standing in the doorway, but I did anyway. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes and I sighed deeply. "Christ on a fucking bike." I muttered with venom dripping from my words.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

Effy's electric blue eyes bore into Naomi's, as if egging her on to do something. The two stared at each other as I pulled myself out of the blonde's grip that had seemed to tighten ever since the brunette walked into the room.

"Naomi." Effy said in a slightly drunken tone.

"Effy." The blonde replied as I jumped up from the lounge, causing Naomi to look away from Effy.

"Hey Effy!" I shouted, a little too excited as I watched Effy flinch away.

"Emily.." The brunette replied, slightly hesitant as she leaned against the door way. Katie stumbled through the doorway, pushing her best friend aside as she did so. "Sorry." She said with a giggle before turning to face her twin with a frown.

"We're bored. Entertain us." Katie ordered. God, I hated her when she was sober, and when she's drunk it's ten times worse! The bloody bitch will never leave me alone.

"With what?" I spat back at my sister and crossed my arms over my chest. I was fucking sick of doing whatever she orders and I wasn't going to take any more of that shit.

"I don't know. Use your imagination, dipshit!" Katie snapped back quickly, making my nostrils flare with anger. Noticing the sudden change in my mood, Naomi quickly jumped in to save the day, as always. "Fuck off, Katie. Me and Ems are going out anyway.." Naomi interjected bluntly.

"We are?" I asked in a hushed tone, my eyebrow shooting up in confusion.

"Yes." Naomi said, quickly standing up from the lounge and pulling me with her and out of the room. Once we were back in the twin's room, I shut the room and glared at my friend.

"What?"

"You know what." I replied sharply, crossing my arms over my chest. I hated it when people stood up for me, it made me feel weak.

"She was being a bitch, Ems! I fucking hate your sister." Naomi said, defending herself.

"Well, that too; but you made me look like I couldn't stand up for myself in front of _Her_." I said, mentioning Effy as if she were a God. Naomi rolled her blue eyes and walked over to the door.

I let out a sigh, and then started laughing for no reason.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Naomi asked, leaning against the door.

"Katie's face when you snapped at her." I managed to get out past my giggles.

Naomi let out a laugh and nodded. "It was priceless, wasn't it?"

**

* * *

**

**EFFY'S POV**

I sat in silence on the black couch as I waited for Katie to get changed into something that she'd be able to get laid in. I let out a sigh and a soft chuckle at her words. "We need to get as fucked up as we can, and then get laid!" She shook her head slightly from side to side as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Several minutes, and half a bottle of vodka later, Katie was finally ready and we then half stumbled out of the Fitch's house arm in arm, only to run into James and Gordon walking up the path to the house.

"Where the fuck are you two going?" James yelled rather loudly. I chuckled at the small boy and patted his head, walking off.

"Who's going to look after me now?" He cried out to the girls, and got no reply.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

Naomi and I practically ran down the stairs after getting a call from Cook informing them of an underground rave party happening tonight. As soon as Naomi hung up the phone we piss bolted up the stairs and quickly ran around mine and Katie's room, stripping off old clothes and putting on new ones. We were ready within 5 minutes, granted that we already had make-up on.

As I reached for the door handle, I heard the familiar voice of none other than James Fitch, asking where the fuck we were going as well.

"None of your fucking business, you twat." I snapped, pulling the front door open and grabbing Naomi's hand.

The front door then slammed into the blonde boys face. "Fuckin' lezza's." He mumbled.

I had started to drink as soon as I jumped down from the ladder. The blonde, however, headed straight for the drugs Cook had in his pocket. The two pissed off somewhere to take them and I headed towards the bar.

Normally, I'd would try and get a guy for Naomi, and Naomi would try and get a girl to go with me; but neither of us where looking for a friend, we just wanted to get fucked up, have fun and forget about our troubles for one night.

Sitting at the bar with half an empty drink in my hand, my brown orbs scanned the crowded dance floor, stopping when mine met a pair of electric blue ones. I held their gaze for a while, before getting up from the bar stool I was sitting on and making my way towards the brunette. She looked to inviting, like she was drawing me towards her.. I swept my tongue over my rosy lips, but stopped right in my tracks as my eyes locked with a hand that was slowly making its way down from Effy's chest and to the waist band of her short shorts. I bit down on my bottom lip as I watched the hand disappear and Effy's head fall back on the man's shoulder in pleasure.

A hand slipped into mine and gave it a loving squeeze; I looked over to the left slightly and found Naomi looking back at me with a concerned expression.

"I need some air," I shouted over the thumping music and pulled Naomi towards the ladder.

* * *

**KATIE'S POV**

I was pinned up roughly against a dark corner of the underground club, his tongue shoved down my throat and a half empty bottle of vodka hung from my hand, while the other was placed on the small of the guys back.

The guy ripped his lips from mine and made a rough trail of hot kisses from my jaw line and down my neck; my head fell back slowly as a soft moan fell from my bruised lips. To be completely honest, I didn't even know his bloody name, never thought to ask.

I ignored the slight vibration within my pocket and just continued to enjoy that guys hands all over my body, a grin forming on my lips as the ringing and vibrating stopped and I dropped the now empty bottle of vodka onto the ground, smashing it to bits as the boy reached the hem of my dress, his kisses started at my knees and worked their way up to my thigh, just as another phone call came through.

"Ugh!" I cried out in utter annoyance, the boy lifted his head up from in between my legs and looked at me with a curious look. "Not you, babes. Hold on." I pushed him away and stood up straight, shoving my hand into my pocket and pulling out the mobile.

I flipped open the small black device and placed it to my ear, I was far too pissed off to actually look at the caller DI and simply just screamed down the phone line. "This had better be fucking good!" But, that wasn't the best idea. As soon as I'd finished with my outburst, none other than Jenna Fitch screamed back at me and I suck down on the inside, I hated it when my mum yelled at me like she was now.

"Okay, okay. Clam down! Christ. I'll be there in a minute." I shouted back, quickly finding my confidence again.

"Looks like your gunna have to find someone else, hun." I grumbled, utterly pissed off with not only my mother, but with a certain redhead who I was going to strangle.

* * *

**NAOMI'S POV**

Looking for a willing guy to satisfy your hunger when the one you want the most is off with someone else, wasn't hard when they had a taste for young blue eyed blondes that where so clearly underage. It was funny how when you had a pretty face no one cared that you were too young.

I pushed away the guy that had me pinned up against a wall when I heard my name being shouted, and it wasn't in the way I'd have liked it to be. I turned my gaze from the scruffy looking guy and to a redhead storming towards me and I rolled my blue eyes at her as she stopped inches from my face.

"The fuck do you want, bitch?" I hissed at Katie, the alcohol in my system giving me the boost of confidence I needed to stand up to this bitch.

"I want to know where the fuck my sister is." Katie spat back. I shot her a very heated glance but, nonetheless, nodded in the direction to my left and watched Katie closely as a look of disgust washed over her face. "Ugh! For fuck sakes! Can she not go anywhere without finding a fucking lezza to shove her tongue into? Fuck me!"

"Katie," I said in a tone that told her not to go over there. "Don't." I added after pulling myself free of the man's grip, getting a grunt in return but I ignored it; I had other things I needed to focus on right now.

"I'll fucking do what I like, Campbell." And with that, the redhead turned and stormed her way through the crowd and pulled the blonde, by the hair, off Emily.

"Katie! What the fuck are you doing?" The younger twin shouted. I had run over as soon as Katie's hand reached the girls hair, if I had hoped enough, there'd be a cat fight, but I was also there to protect Emily, I knew what twin fights could turn into, theirs especially.

"What the fuck you bitch!" The blonde girl screamed and I grabbed her arm, pulling her back and as she opened her mouth to scream again, I simply shook my head and sent her a warning glare. That shut her up.

"Don't fucking mess with me, Hun. You won't survive." Katie warned, turning back to her sister. "I am not, going to fight you over this _whore_," Katie spat in our direction before turning back to Emily. "But Mum just called me because you wouldn't pick up your phone," She looked over at the blonde girl standing next to me, who I had a tight grip on.

"What did she want?" Emily asked, her voice calmed down slightly.

Katie shrugged, her arms crossed over her chest as she began to turn. "Dunno, but you better get your gay ass back home now." And with that, Katie stormed back into the crowd of people and disappeared from sight.

I let the blonde go and told her to fuck off somewhere else before turning to my best friend and wrapping her up into a hug.

"Fuck me." Emily groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skins. If I did; my life would be complete ^_^

**Chapter Three**

**EMILY'S POV**

Walking home wasn't exactly the thing that I wanted to do right at that moment. To be completely honest, I'd rather go and have sex with a guy then go back home.. To my psycho mother who was probably going to rip my head off for whatever I've done. Come to think of it, I haven't done anything to make her so pissed off. A light frown washed over my pale face as I thought over the things that I've done the past week that she might have found out about. There was, nothing. I haven't done anything.

I let out a sigh and pulled my jacket around my slender body more. It was cold, not freezing like I was expecting, but it was still really cold and it made several shivers run down my spine as I made my way to the front door of my house. A another shiver hit my body and I shook more than the others and I knew it was because my mother was sure to have a look that cried murder on her face once I opened the door.

I walked into the house without making a sound, slipping off my wet shoes and taking off my jacket, hanging it where it normally goes before heading down the hallway and into the kitchen, looking for my mum. "Mum, I'm home you wanted to-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I found my mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her arms crossed and, as I expected, a look that shouted murder. My brown eyes moved from her death glare and down to her feet where a young girl sat up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs that were up against her chest. The blonde girl's head was buried against her knees. "To talk to me." I finished, but it only came out as I whisper as my eyes glued to the small blonde.

"What the hell?" I asked with an expression of utter confusion written all over my face as I looked back up to my mother, I took a few steps forward before she spoke.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same thing, Emily." My mother said with her black eyebrow raised high. My gaze fell back down to the girl that sat at my mother's feet and I walked quickly over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Get her out of my house, Emily. I don't want her in here to-"

"What? Gay you up? We're not fucking contagious, Mum." I snapped back at Jenna, no caring in the slightest what kind of reaction I got from it. I sat down more next to the young girl as my mum decided to storm off up the stair case. I placed my small hands on each arm and looked at the girl with a sad expression as it washed over my features. "Han?" I said in a whisper, not wanting to frighten her. My fingers began to try and move her arms away from her face so I could see her more, but she wouldn't budge. "Look at me." I ordered sharply, though it didn't mean to come out so harsh, and I felt my heart sink as I watched her flinch slightly away from me., but nonetheless she looked up.

Hannah's eyes were bright red, her now light pink cheeks were also stained with black streaks and wet tears, she also had a busted lip and a bleeding nose. It broke my heart into tiny pieces as I watched the hurt and confusion all over Hannah's face. I lifted my hand up to gently touch her cheek, but I didn't get far as she flinched away from me before I could touch her. "It's okay," I cooed softly, now gently touching her cheek. "Tell me what happened."

"She-She found out and she- she.. I didn't have anywhere else to go and I know your Mum thinks- But I.. Emily." Hannah's head fell onto my shoulder just as violent sobs wracked through her small body. I wrapped my small, but strong arms around the girl and held her tightly against my body.

"Shh; it's going to be okay." I continued to whisper gently, saying other comforting things into the girl's ear until the sobs slowly began to calm down.

* * *

**NAOMI'S POV**

I jumped, I moved, I swayed, and then I found two slender arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against their body. I frowned slightly as I noticed the two arms belonged to a woman, but I shrugged it off and wet with it. Couldn't hurt, right? Our bodies moved together at a rather fast pace to keep up with the beat that filled the underground club. The mysterious woman's hands where on my hips, pulling my lower body into hers as she started to gently grind against me. My hands where raised above my head, tangled within the long dark brown hair that I found there.

As the beat of the song started to slow and another started, I decided to find out to whom I was dancing with and turned around in the girl's arms and saw who they belonged too. My blue eyes met the owners blue eyes and I gasped. "Effy? What are you-"

"Never tried this before." Effy said as she cut me off mid sentence and leaned in quickly to capture my lips. It took me a while to actually register what was going on but I didn't pull away from the brunette. My lips started to move slowly against Effy's as she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer, our lips now moving in sync with each other as Effy pulled me through the crowd after breaking out kiss and pushing me up against a wall, she pinned my hands over my head and crushed her lips against mine for another hungry kiss.

I moaned into Effy's mouth as she roughly pinned me against the wall, I tried to move my hands away, I wanted to touch her, I wanted to roam my hands all over her small, slender body but Effy had a rather strong grip and wasn't letting me go that easily. She pushed herself up against my body and ripped her lips away and attacked my neck and making my head fall back against the wall. Effy sucked, bit, and kissed her way up and down my exposed skin, causing several moans to fall from my lips.

I finally got one hand free of Effy's iron grip and placed it on her shoulder, telling her to stop which Effy did. I brought my now bruised lips down to the brunette's ear and whispered gently. "Wanna go to yours?"

* * *

**EMILY' POV**

I moved Hannah up into my room, thankful that Katie was still at the party or she wouldn't have seen the light of day ever again. I told Hannah to sit down on my bed while I went and got her a drink of water. Several minutes later, we were seated of my bed, facing each other; Hannah had a large cup of water in her hand that she hadn't touched since I gave it to her. I was beginning to worry much more than before and I had to speak up before I went crazy. Hannah's tears hadn't stopped flowing down her cheeks, but her sobs had stopped and she hadn't made a single sound since. Her gaze was anywhere but me, though my own chocolate eyes were glued to Hannah's broken expression. "You gunna tell me what happened, Han?" I asked softly, though all I got was a whimper in return.

I reached over the bed and placed a hand over Hannah's, giving her a loving squeeze as the blonde's gaze finally landed on me, I sent her a smile and she took a deep breath.

"She found out," Hannah whispered. To anyone else, they would have to ask the poor girl to explain what she meant by that, but not me. I knew exactly what and who she was talking about.

Hannah was my ex girlfriend. She lived with her sister, Bridget – who was a homophone. Hannah was in the same situation that I was with my family, though it was much worse. We were in the living room once, after a, let's just say, eventful make out session when Bridget came home. The older girl was on the phone to a friend, we assumed and was talking about another friend. Apparently this friend she was talking about had just came out about his sexuality, and had a boyfriend, Bridget told the other person on the phone that she no longer wanted to see him if he was to choose something as sick as being a homosexual. Hannah broke down into sobs in my arms as Bridget continued on with her phone call.

Hannah knew that if she came out to her sister, she'd be utterly disgusted and kick her out of the house. And the blonde was right.

"She hit me, and then kicked me out. Ems, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come here after what I did to you, but I don't have anywhere else to go." Hannah said weakly as her sobs came back once again. I reached over the bed and grabbed the cup of untouched water, placing it of the bed side table and pulled Hannah into my arms. I let one of my hands run soothing circles on her back as she cried hard on my shoulder "You know, you can come to me whenever you need someone, Han. What happened before, it's in the past now," I said in a soft tone, I then leant forward so my lips where at her ear. "Stay with me tonight." I whispered, well ordered really. Hannah looked up from my shoulder and into my eyes and thanked me with a soft smile, but she then pulled back from me completely and shook her head.

"I don't think Katie will like the idea of me sleeping in her bed." She mumbled, causing me to laugh.

"No, silly. I'll sleep in Katie's bed, you sleep in mine." I said with a smile, before standing up off my bed, making my way across the room.

"No," Came a voice from her side of the room, I stopped quickly and spun around on my heels to face Hannah.

"No?"

"Stay with me? I mean, in your bed with me?" Hannah said in a whisper so soft that I might have missed it. But I didn't.

"Sure."

* * *

I awoke in a hazy state, my chocolate brown eyes finding it hard to fully open due to the bright sun that came through the small crack in my curtains. I shifted my body slightly, getting ready to get up from my warm bed when I found that a weight was blocking my path. Looking down, I found the reason. An arm was slung over my petite waist and a leg over mine, a small smile graced my rosy lips as I looked over at the sleeping Hannah. I still loved that girl; she was my whole life not 12 months ago, but like I said; it was in the past.

I grabbed her arm ever so gently, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty and slowly placed it off my waist before slipping slowly from the bed and out the door. I turned on my heels once in the hallway and carefully closed the door, trying desperately not to make a sound. My arms crossed over my chest as I walked down the hall and into the empty bathroom, sighing as I stripped off into just my underwear and turned on the shower; the joys of having Katie away in the mornings. I smiled softly to myself as I waited for the water to heat up, my mind slipping away into a memory that happened over a year ago.

"_Ems!" A blonde shouted from across the street from me; just outside of her house, a big grin on her pale face and her long hair flowing around her shoulders from the slight breeze. _

"_What?" __I answered with a grin on my own dancing across my lips as I looked at my girlfriend. I swear I was the luckiest girl in the world; Hannah was everything, she was perfect. _

"_I love you!" She cried with a smile, and even though I couldn't see her face as well as I could when I was up close, I knew she was blushing and that made me smile all the more. _

"_I love you too!" I shouted and then turned on my heels, heading back down the street in the chilling breeze, my hands in my pockets. My brown eyes glanced over my shoulder but the blonde was gone, making my smile drop slightly until my phone vibrated within my jean pocket, signalling I had a text. I shoved my glove covered hand into the pocket and drew out the small device; opening the text that said; "Not as much as I love you 3" And my smile widened. _

As a snapped out of my trip down memory lane, I noticed I could see hardly anything in the room anymore. Shaking my head slightly, I quickly pulled off my panties and slipped into the shower, the heat from the water causing me to instantly sigh. I let the water run all over my pale and cold skin, warming me up and relaxing me from the night before. I wet my red hair, and then reached out for the shampoo, squirting a small amount into the palm of my hand before rubbing it into my hair, making it all soapy and bubbly.

I leant back under the spray of the warm water and closed my eyes, rinsing the shampoo from my hair slowly before once again just standing under the water for what seemed like hours. I finally moved, grabbing the soap and a washer. I lifted my hands up and ran them over my body, spreading the soap all over before too, rinsing myself off. I turned the cold water off, then the hot water before I stepped out of the shower; completely missing the shock covered blonde that stood halfway through the door. I grabbed the hair towel I had sitting on the toilet and wrapped my bright red locks up within it, then looked around for my other towel. As I scanned the room, my chocolate gaze met with green and I instantly froze, not knowing what to do really.

"I-I am so sorry!" Hannah cried, quickly placing each hand over an eye and turning around so her back was facing me. I would have laughed if this had happen over a year ago; but this was now and not then. I felt slightly embarrassed, with Hannah seeing me so vulnerable and I covered myself up, clearing my throat as I did so.

"It's okay," I squeaked out softly. "C-Can you, hand me my towel? Please?" I said in a mere whisper, motioning towards the blue towel hanging on the rack near the door, though I knew she couldn't see me. She nodded a few times before actually moving, and when she did, she didn't turn around. The blonde grabbed my towel then quickly threw it towards me, muttered a 'sorry' then quickly left the room.

I slowly wrapped the towel around myself before too, exiting the bathroom and walking down the hall.

* * *

**NAOMI'S POV**

I sat in the middle of Effy Stonem's bed. I woke up alone and wasn't brave enough to leave her room in case I bumped into her mother, or Effy for that matter. I chewed my bottom lip, knowing full well why I was there; waking up naked was a pretty damn helpful clue. I couldn't remember anything from the night before and I didn't know if the brunette did too. If she did, what would this mean? Were we together now? Or was I just a one night stand? I wasn't sure with one I liked the best. As I looked around the room, my blue eyes met with a small part of her white wall, just next to the big window she had. Half of the wall was covered with pictures, I smiled softly at it. Who would have thought, Effy fucking Stonem keeps a wall full of memories.

My smile, however, faded very quickly when I got to a certain picture. There was Effy, and a redhead. It wasn't Emily, it was Katie. Even though they were completely different on every level; they looked the same and my mind suddenly went into shock. "Fuck!" I gasped to no one in particular and leaped from the bed. My mind quickly put everything together and I realized what I'd done rather quickly, making it hard for me to breath. "I fucked my best friends crush."

I don't know how I got dressed so quickly but I managed. I didn't have my heels on, nor my stockings, just my shirt and my shorts. Though, I didn't give two fucks, I just had to get out of there. My breathing had never once stopped the shallowness of it as I raced down the stairs and out the front door, praying to God that Effy hadn't seen me or her mum for that matter. Once I closed the door, I fell back onto it for a moment, letting myself catch my breath before walking out of the Stonem yard and onto the sidewalk.

It took me a while to get back home, but once I did, I went straight up to my room, skilfully dodging my questioning mother and headed straight for the shower. I stood under that warm spray of water for what seemed like hours on end, and I liked it. It was quiet in the white coloured room, the only noise was the water that constantly fell down and hit the tailed floor, then down the drain. I let a sigh fall from my lips as I reached out and turned off the water; cold first, then hot. I stepped out from the shower and quickly dried off my short white blonde hair before wrapping the towel around myself and heading into my room. I peeled off the towel, letting it pool around my feet and walked over to my dresser and pulled out underwear and some shorts. I then stood in the middle of my room with just a pair of shorts and a bra on before my mum walked into the room. "Hi there love, want something to eat? You jumped in the shower before I could ask you when you got home." The older blonde said with a smile as I slowly turned around.

"I'm okay thanks, Mum." I answered with a small smile in return; if I didn't smile, there'd be an interrogation. The older blonde simply nodded and left the room, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. Lovely. I let out another sigh, this one much heavier than before as I rummaged around my draws for a top. Finding my favourite white one with a pig on the front, I pulled it over my head and then slowly climbed into my bed, sighing once more as my head hit the pillow. "Fuck my life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skins. If I did; my life would be complete ^_^

**Chapter Four**

**EMILY'S POV**

She looked uncomfortable sitting before me. I was now fully dressed, not just in the blue towel that I had wrapped around my small frame when I found her pacing mine and Katie's bedroom after the small incident in the bathroom. Hannah's face had been as red as my hair, maybe even brighter as she noticed me standing in the door way, not really knowing what to do with herself. "I-um-I'll let you get dressed.." The blonde had muttered before quickly slipping past me and into the hall, closing the door behind her.

I sighed. That's one way to start your morning that's for sure! I let the blue towel fall around my feet as I walked over to my cupboard, chewing my bottom lip as I did so. I found it kind of funny when Katie isn't here, it's just that little bit harder for me to pick out what I want to wear for the day. My twin would normally shove me out of the way and pick something out for me herself; something that wouldn't out-shine her own outfit. The thought made me roll me eyes. I reached in and after about three minutes of moving certain articles of clothing around; I found my outfit. A black shirt with a pair of skinny jeans; easy enough. I also slipped on my black flats before swinging open my bedroom door and walking out of the room.

I skipped lightly down the stairs, not finding Hannah anywhere in the hallway, nor the bathroom. My head poked around a corner to the kitchen, spotting her sitting at my kitchen table. I walked in silently and sat down opposite her, a small smile on my pale face. "Morning." I said, trying to sound cheerful, but her expression was making it hard.

"I'm really sorry about the bathroom thing, Emily. I didn't mean too I swear. The door was unlocked and I wasn't even thinking when I just walked in, please I hope this doesn't-" I cut her off with a light laugh, which made her eye brow shoot up in confusion.

"Han; its' fine, really." I answered truthfully with a warm smile. "S'not like you haven't seen it all before." I added after a short moment, though I lowered my voice slightly, not knowing when my mother would just jump up into the room and kick both of us out the house for saying such things.

"Yeah," She said, her cheeks turning a light pink colour as she paused and I so knew where her mind was going too; mine was as well..

_One by one, Hannah undid each button of my black jacket before she let it fall from my shoulders and hit the ground. I took a step back from her as I crossed my arms over myself and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and off my body with one quick movement, letting it become a distant memory as it too hit the floor. I heard a soft intake of breath as I looked up to see Hannah's green eyes glued to my torso, her mouth open slightly. "What?" I whispered, becoming slightly embarrassed at how long she was taking to look at my half naked body._

"_You're perfect." She whispered back, reaching out for my hand and pulling my closer. Her lips captured mine in a soft, sweet kiss and my brown eyes, which were now slightly darker than normal, fluttered closed and I let out a soft sigh. I felt hands start to pull at my shorts and then they too fell from my body. Our kiss was broken for a short moment for me to kick away the piece of clothing, then it began again, her lips on mine and her hands where roaming everywhere. The blonde moved away from my lips and slowly trailed a hot path down my neck and to my collarbone; all the while whispering that I was perfect. _

"- I mean that was back then and this is now and your mum said that I –"I shook my head quickly as I snapped out of my flash back and focused on Hannah again, who was mumbling quicker than normal.

"Woah- wait what? My mum?" I asked, confused as to why she was bringing my mother into the conversation, I hadn't seen her all morning. The blonde girl nodded slowly with a very confused look on her face. "What did my mum say?" I added, an eyebrow shooting up.

"She said that you told her you didn't really want me here; and all that you said last night was just to get me to shut up." She whispered, still a slight crease within her brow as she spoke. "You did say that right?" She asked.

"No!" I cried, jumping to my feet and storming from the room. "No, I did not say that!" I shouted as I walked from the kitchen, grabbing my coat as I went and headed for the front door. Jenna Fitch was not going to get away with that if I had anything to say about it. I reached for the front door as soon as a hand grabbed my shoulder and I heard a knock at the door. I stopped.

"Don't, Emily, I know you didn't say those things so there's no need to go after her." Hannah told me calmly, the knock at the door hitting my ears again. I let out a heavy sigh and turned to the door, not answering Hannah just yet. I reached out for the door handle and slowly turned it, pulling the white door open to reveal a brown haired Goddess.

"Effy?"

* * *

**EFFY'S POV **

Waking up next to Naomi Campbell was .. odd, to say the least. Her blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and the sight made me smirk ever so slightly. I got up from the bed and pulled on some of my clothes before walking from the room; thankful I woke before the blonde did and avoided a conversation that was just screaming awkwardness.

I was the first one up, my mum was still asleep as I walked past her room, and light snores could be heard from within. I smiled an actual smile as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bloody hell was it a mess. It had burnt out, old cigarettes laying all over the table, along with empty bottles, half of them smashed across the floor. I stood in the door way, my arms hugging myself as I looked over the small piece of chaos and sighed; my life was a bit like my kitchen. Messed up, broken, and all over the place.

People thought of me as heartless Effy Stonem, sister of the great legend Tony Stonem and all around slut. I didn't care though, I mean it's only what the people that have a place in your heart thinks about you that matters, and I know that I'm loved by those few people so I honestly don't care what the rest of the world think of me. They don't know me like those few do; they don't know what I go through on a day to day basis. They think I'm heartless; though my heart is really only made up of what my last name spells; stone.

I had no idea why I was going through with this as I walked from my room; fully dressed and holding a pair of black lace underwear I found under my bed after Naomi left, in quite a hurry I might add. I chewed my bottom lip as I bounced down the stairs and left the small house, walking down the sideway. I pulled out a white stick from my bra and a black lighter after it, placing the rolled up spiff in my parted lips and flicked my thumb down on the lighter, making a small flame appear on the end that quickly burnt through the white paper, creating smoke. I inhaled the grey fog and smiled as it went straight to my head. Much better. I exhaled the drug and continued on walking down the cold and almost empty street.

I finished my spiff long before I actually arrived at the place I was heading too, a smirk on my lips as I stood in front of the white door for several moments, hearing shouts coming from within. I made a fist with the hand that wasn't holding the pair of lace panties and knocked few times on the front door, waiting as I heard silence fall over the place, then muffled talking before the door was pulled open and I was faced with none other than Emily Fitch herself.

"Effy?" I heard her ask, her tone sounded angry, but she wasn't pissed at me; I could tell. She was trying to cam herself, I knew by the way she was standing. My electric blue eyes passed Emily's brown eyes to be met with a pair of green one that I've never seen before; interesting. I tilted my head to the side, my gaze falling down to the protective hand on Emily's arm, my smirk grew. Though, it faded slightly as I thought about it more; wasn't Emily in live with me? I mentally shrugged and turned my gaze back to the small redhead who was waiting for a reply from me.

I lifted my hand up and smirked softly at her as she looked down at it with confusion washing all over her face. "Who's are-"

"Naomi left them at my place last night, I though you could give them to her for me." I said smoothly, cutting her off. She looked up to meet my eyes just as I dropped the lack panties into her pale hand; I could literally see her heart break in her chocolate brown eyes; I was right, she did love me. Tears began to rim her eyes and she blinked several times trying to get them to go away before they ran down her cheeks. And that was my queue to leave; I smirked as nicely as I could and turned on my heels, walking back out of the Fitch's front yard and onto the side walk. God; I hate myself sometimes.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

It didn't really hit me until Effy smirked at me. Naomi slept with _her_, Naomi slept with Effy.. I stood there, looking like a complete twit, in my front door with my tear covered brown eyes looking down at the black panties I now held within my hand. I didn't know what hurt the most, which confused me completely, was I hurting because my best friend slept with the girl I'd been chasing after for the past three years? Or, was it because someone else slept with my best friend? I made myself think it was the first thought; it had to be. Why would I hurt over Naomi getting laid?

My train of thought was broken as Hannah place her hand on my shoulder and slowly turned me around, a curious look washing over her face as she parted her lips to speak, but had decided against it and quickly pressed them into a fine line as she pulled me into a hug. I sobbed lightly against her shoulder, wanting to completely break down in her arms, but remembering what she'd been through the night before as I glanced up at her pale face and I knew I couldn't dump this on her.. It'd be wrong of me. So I stopped my crying and wiped my eyes of tears and pulled away from her embrace. "You okay, Ems? What- who was that?" The blonde asked me softly as she very slowly and gently placed her hand on my arm, as if I'd break if she touched me too hard.

"No one," I lied. "I'm fine." I added after a moment's pause, though I wasn't fine, I was far from being fine and I was telling myself over and over that it was because Naomi betrayed me and slept with Effy, though there was a slight hint of something in the back of my mind that told me I was telling myself a lie. I nodded once, more to myself then to the blonde standing before me as I gently grasped her soft hand. "C'mon, let's go somewhere." I said, trying to make my voice sound strong and not like I wanted to just crawl up into a ball and breakdown, though I think I failed. I tugged on Hannah's hand and stepped out of the house, dropping the black laced panties into the bin that sat outside the front door.

* * *

**NAOMI'S POV**

There was a soft banging sound that was coming from somewhere in my head.. Or in my room, one of the two, it woke me up and my heart beat quickened as the banging grew louder. I sat up quickly in my bed, my breathing turned into shallow pants as my blue eyes scanned across the room. I couldn't see anything, but then there was a louder bang right behind me, causing me to leap up from my bed and scream slightly.

"Chill babes!" I heard a very familiar, but muffled voice cry out from outside my window. I frowned, let out a frustrated sigh and stormed over to my window, opening it quickly and sticking my head out.

"What are you doing, Cook?" I shouted down at him and he beamed up at him with this typical Cook grin.

"Your mum won't let me in, babes! Go open the door for Cookie? I got some news!" The teenage boy cried back up at me and I rolled my eyes, gesturing him to go around to the front door as I climbed back down the stairs slowly. I just stepped off of the last step when my view of the front door was blocked by a pair of light blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Don't you let him in, Naomi." My mother warned, I simply rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just Cook, mum." I sighed as I pushed past her and headed towards the door.

"Yes, it's _Cook_! He only wants to get into your pants, Naomi. I don't like him." Gina said matter of factly and crossed her arms at me. I groaned and turned around on my heels.

"Mum, I am not sleeping with him, nor will I ever even consider sleeping with him." I told her sharply. "Happy?" I added after she didn't say anything. She huffed slightly before turning on her heels to walk out of the room.

"Hardly."

I again rolled my eyes and grabbed hold on the door handle, giving it a half twist before pulling it open to reveal a grinning James Cook. "Never even consider it?" He said with a fake gasp, placing his hand over his chest. "Ouch, babes. I can guarantee it'll be the night of your life! Whatdya say?"

"No," I replied quickly with a smirk.

The tall boy shrugged with a grin as he pushed past me and walked into the house. "Your loss," He said winking at me and I shot him a look before my mother returned, a sour look upon her old face. "Morning, Gina." Cook said cheerfully, the same grin still plastered on his rough face.

"Hmm," Was all my mother gave him in return and I couldn't hold in my laugh as I grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him upstairs and into my room before my mother could even think of kicking him out. I closed the door behind him and he went and made himself at home like always and jumped on my bed.

"Comfy?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Very," He replied with a smug look. "Wanna join?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows as he patted his crouch.

"God," I sighed as I walked over to the bed, a bright grin spreading across his face, but dropping quickly as I sat down as far from him on the bed as I could. I let a laugh fall from my lips. "Like I said, Cookie. Never gunna happen." I said, patting his shoulder as I continued to giggle.

"Yeah yeah, you'll give in one day, babes, I can count on that!" He said proudly, making my roll my eyes at the boy; he had such a big ego.

"Right, whatever gets you to sleep at night," I said, shaking my head before getting slightly serious. "Now what's this news."

The teenager's expression was highly amusing, lighting up quickly like a five year old on Christmas. "I was taking a lovely stroll along the street in which your dear Ems lives and came across something rather, interesting." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I slapped his arm, letting him know with my pointed look to just continue. "Effy was there, talking with Emily and some other blonde chick; she was hot," He paused to look at my face, which had gone completely pale and filled with shock, guilt and worry. "Babe? You alright?"

"Cook! Just fucking tell me before I hurt you." I warned and he held up his hands in defence.

"Alright, alright. Basically, Effy was talking to Emily, then showed her something and left." The boy finished with a nod, as if telling me he was now finished.

"What did she show Ems?" I asked meekly.

"A pair of panties, I believe."

"Any chance they were black?" I squeaked out, my voice failing me.

"Sure were." Cook answered. "How'd you know?"

"Fucker." I hissed.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

I didn't know where I was going, nor did Hannah really. We just walked, hand in hand, down the busy streets on Bristol until we came to an old country road and my heart began to pound in my chest to the point where it began to hurt. I sighed a shaky sigh which got Hannah's attention and she looked at me with a light crease in her brow. "You right, Ems?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just.. Whenever me and Nai were in a situation like this, we'd just walk until we ended up somewhere. We always managed to find our way _here_." I explained. This was mine and Naomi's 'little piece of heaven', it was hidden and peaceful. Our little secret.

"Oh," Was all the blonde said and I nodded once before tugging on her hand again.

"C'mon, I want you to see it." I said softly with a smile, I really did want her to see my safe haven, even if Naomi didn't want anyone else to know about it. I lead her down a wide dirt road before stopping at a clearing of a sort and climbing down into another small path that lead to a beautiful green lake, I heard Hannah gasp slightly next to me and I smiled, it was the exact same reaction that me and Naomi had. This place was breath taking. "Beautiful, eh?" I asked with a smile as I looked out over the water, laughing to myself at the memory of the first time I was here; that water is freezing!

"Yes," Hannah sighed with a smile. "I can see why you like it here so much, it's beautiful.." She said softly, turning so she was facing me. "Just like you." My breathing hitched ever so slightly as I saw her lean forward, a lump formed in my throat as she closed her eyes and then suddenly, her lips touched mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** PurpleGlow-Sticks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skins. If I did; my life would be complete ^_^

**Chapter Five **

**NAOMI'S POV**

"So, what your trying to say is, you fucked Effy last night, the girl Emily has been chasing after for three years now?" Cook asked as he shovelled down another mouthful of my mum's scrambled eggs. I nodded meekly as I stared down at my plate, playing with the food with my fork. "Right, and you left your panties there, in a rush to get out of the house before anyone saw you and Effy found them and decided to be a bitch about it and take the panties to Emily?"

I let out a very heavy sigh and slammed my fork down onto the table. "Yes Cook, that's what happened, do you want to spell out all of my other mistakes while you're at it? By all means, go right ahead!" I shouted at the tall boy and he placed his knife and fork down on his plate before raising his hands up in defence.

"Babes, chill. I'm just trying to get all this straight so I can help you fix all of this." Cook said calmly as he stared right into my eyes with his hazel coloured ones.

I let out another sigh, this time softer than the other and ran a hand through my white blonde hair. "What am I going to do, Cook? She's never going to forgive me for this. I fucked the love of her life!" I cried, tears forming in my eyes as I thought over how Emily must be feeling right now, and a painful stab was felt within my chest.

"Tell her the truth." Cook stated simply. I frowned at him and shook my head.

"She'll never listen to me."

"She loves you." The boy said with a pause. "And she will listen, sure she's gunna be pissed with you, Naomikins, but you gotta let her be angry first, give her some time to be angry at you before you go in and tell her what happened. Just, be honest with her and if she loves you as much as I know she does, she will forgive you."

"Fuck Cook, when did you become the wise one?" I said with a light laugh. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food while I continued to pick at mine and think deeply about when, and what I should say to win Emily back.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV **

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know.. I just, felt like I- I.. I'm sorry." Hannah spat out very quickly as soon as she pulled back from my lips. My shocked and surprised expression was not helping the situation at all, and I quickly shook my head and regained my senses.

"Hannah, chill." I said a little more firm then I had intended. "Just, relax for a moment, please." I lifted my hand up and ran it through my thick red locks as I let a soft sigh escape my lips, I really didn't know what to think of the situation, I know that I shouldn't really I mean, we've kissed before.. But I guess, what was back when we were together, and things are different now; I still have feelings for Effy. Wait. No I don't. Did I not tell myself that I was over that brunette? Yeah, I did.

"I could leave, I mean I have other friends I could go too.. I wasn't thinking, I know you probably hate me all over again and I'm so-" Hannah's constant rambling snapped my out of my thoughts and I rolled my eyes, sighing deeply before placing a single finger on her soft lips, shushing her instantly.

"Just.. Stop talking." I mumbled while I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaling as I looked up slightly at Hannah. "Why would you think I'd hate you?" I asked softly after removing my finger from her soft lips, my chocolate eyes were now locked with her green ones, worry clearly written all over them.

"I just thought that.. Cause I kissed you.." She mumbled, her pale cheeks turning a light pink as she adverted her gaze from mine, looking down at her shoes and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Why would I hate you for that?" I asked, barely a whisper as the question left my lips, my gaze never leaving her face as she sent me a one shoulder shrug in reply. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose, and slowly opening my eyes as I exhaled. I brought my hand up to her chin, two fingers resting under it as I slowly brought her face towards me, though she kept her gaze away from mine. "Look at me, Han." I ordered sternly and she quickly looked directly into my eyes.

I bit down on my bottom lip briefly as I looked up at the blonde and leaning forward, slightly standing on my toes as I crushed my lips against hers, both my hands cupping the back of her neck as I pulled her closer.

She didn't kiss back at first, getting over the shock of my bold action, but it wasn't long before her lips were moving in sync with mine and let out a soft moan as I sucked her bottom lip in between my teeth and bit down softly. The kiss quickly turned into raw passion and Hannah had managed to shove me up against a tree, her hand shoving up under my shirt as her finger tips teased the exposed skin they found there. Goose bumps rose quickly on my pale skin and I shivered slightly, which made the blonde in front of me grin against my lips before she tore them quickly from mine and began her sweet torture on my neck.

"Hannah.." I moaned out softly as she marked my neck with her teeth, marking me as hers; again. My hands moved up slightly and tangled within the short hair they found their as I moved my head to the side a little to give her more room to my exposed skin. Her hands continued their teasing under my shirt before she pulled back from me completely, wasting no time in ripping the white fabric from my small body and dropping it on the forest floor.

My breathing by now was coming out in heavy pants as she continued to tease my pale skin with her teeth, lips and fingers. Her hand danced down my bare stomach and stopped just above the waistband of my tight jeans and I bit down on my bottom lip, wondering if she was going to continue or not. I let out a shaky sigh as I felt the button of my jeans pop open and the zipper being unzipped.

"You okay, Em?" Hannah asked softly as she looked into my eyes with her greens ones, her hand frozen at the top of my panties. I simply nodded and that was all the confirmation she needed. The blonde quickly shoved her hand down into my panties and cupped my centre with her hand, earning a soft moan from me as she covered my lips with her own. She began to move her hand around until her finger slipped between my wet folds and stroked me up and down very slowly, leaving me in a whimpering mess.

"Han," I moaned out softly, half in frustration for her to stop fucking around and have her way with me already. A wicked grin danced across her lips as she looked me dead in the eye before pushing a single finger into my core. My back arched up slightly from the tree I was pinned against and a long moan escaped my lips as Hannah's hand picked up a quick pace and pumped her fingers in and out of me. My hands ended up tangled in her hair tightly as she leant down to suck and bite at my neck, tracing the purple mark that was on my shoulder with her tongue as I shivered from both sensations.

"I'm close," I whispered into her ear before biting down on my bottom lip and closing my eyes tightly, letting the pleasure wash over me as Hannah brought her thumb up she rub gently against my clit, my hips bucking up into her hand in response. A deep moan fell from my swollen lips as Hannah pushed another finger into my hot core and quickened her thrusts.

"Cum for me, Emily." The blonde whispered hotly into my ear and I groaned in reply just before she pinched my clit in between her thumb and her finger. I let out a very loud moan as I buried my face against her neck, my body shaking violently against Hannah's while she gently stroked me, helping me down from my high. My breathing came out in very heavy pants and I looked up at Hannah, who had a content smile on her face and I smiled back at her.

"Well," I sighed.

* * *

**NAOMI'S POV**

I never thought that standing outside my best friend's house would be so.. terrifying. I honestly wanted to just turn around and piss bolt home, but I couldn't do that. I needed to fix all this with Emily and win her back, God knows what I'll do if she's not in my life. I bit down on my bottom lip as I let out a sigh, my eyes glued to the glass front door of the Fitch household. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't even noticed Mrs. Fitch pull up in the drive way with the car, slam her door shut and call out to me until she was right in front of me, a worried expression on her face as her hand slightly touched my shoulder.

"Naomi, dear, are you alright?" She asked, her eyebrow rose slightly and I shook my head, which alarmed her and she placed her hand bag down onto the ground, grasping me within her arms. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked franticly. Jenna adored me for one reason; I wasn't gay. She was absolutely thrilled that Emily had befriended a straight girl when they had moved to Bristol, and was even more thrilled to find out that we were pretty much best friends. It was sick, really, only liking her daughter's friends because of who they'd rather sleep with, and to be completely honest, I wasn't so sure I was as straight as she thought I was.

"Mrs. Fitch, I'm fine really, just got a little caught up in my thoughts is all." I said with a simply smile and she let go of me, straightened herself out and smiled.

"Glad to hear it, come in." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the front door and I walked in to the house. Kicking off my shoes, I then grabbed a bag from Jenna and walked into the kitchen, placing the bag of food onto the bench and turning around to face her, I had all but opened my mouth before she cut me off.

"She's not here, haven't seen her all morning actually. She's probably off with that girl." Jenna said, her nose turned up as she spoke of Emily and this girl.

"Who?" I asked, my expression curious as I helped unpack the shopping and put them away. I knew this house almost as well as my own, I practically lived here. Turning back to Jenna, I raised my eyebrow a fraction at her expression.

"Hannah, Emily's ex- you know," She began, not able to say the word girlfriend, it made me want to slap the damn woman, but I held back and let her continue. "She arrived last night, while Emily was out with you and Katie, you see, she was a right mess I tell you, bruises all over her face, bleeding nose and crying her heart out. I'd have felt sorry for the girl if she wasn't, you know.."

"Gay?" I asked in a stern tone, my eyebrow rising higher than before at the homophobic woman, who nodded and continued.

"Yes, that. I was going to kick her out but she said that she only wanted to speak with Emily for a moment before she would be leaving, curled up in a ball right over there and cried until Emily came home." Jenna said, pointing over at the corner near the door, shaking her head and muttering something that I didn't catch under her breath.

"Right," I mumbled as I put away a carton of milk. "D'you have any idea as to where they would be?" I asked, closing the fridge and leaning against it, my eyes on the older Fitch as she stood completely still for a moment before facing me.

"No, and to be honest, I don't really want to know." She answered and I held back a scoff.


End file.
